singing yugioh characters
by steel-angel-wing-weaver
Summary: the yugioh characters singing ordinary songs with a yugioh twist
1. Default Chapter

Name is Serenity  
  
by steel-angel-wing-weaver   
  
Disclaimer:i dont own yugioh or slim shadys song'my name is'  
  
_________------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------________  
  
(CHORUS)Hi my name is(Joey:What)my name is (Kaiba:Who),   
  
my name is...Serenity,  
  
Hi my name is (Yugi:Huh)my name is(Bakura:What),  
  
my name is Serenity...  
  
Ahem...excuse me,  
  
Can i have the attention of all the duelists,   
  
for one second?  
  
Hi ppl do u like violence?,  
  
wanna see me stick Kaibas computer chip through one of my eyelids?,  
  
Wanna copy me and do exactly like i did?,  
  
Try'did and get me fucked up worser than Pegasus is?,  
  
My brains dead weight.I'm trying to get my head straight,  
  
but i can't figure out what Kaiba brother i wanna impregnate,  
  
And Dr.Tusnami said 'Serenity you a hothead,  
  
Uh-huhh! so thats why you are red?,man ur wasted!  
  
Well since are twelve ,i've felt like someone else,  
  
Cause i useta hang Daddyfrom the top bunk with a belt,  
  
And ripped Kaibas top off,  
  
And spanked him so hard,  
  
his clothes fell backwards like Kriss Kross.  
  
I smoke a fat pound of extasy and fall on my ass,  
  
faster than a fat bitch,  
  
who sat down too fast.  
  
C'mere Dog(Mai:Hey wait a minute thats my guy dog),  
  
I dont give a fuck,Mokuba sent me to piss everyone off!   
  
CHORUS   
  
My classmate wanted to have sex in junior high,  
  
the only problem was it was one of Joey guys,  
  
So I smacked him with a featherduster,  
  
chased him with a pair or sizzors(sp?),  
  
and cut off his dick faster than he could say bazzar,  
  
Walked into a strip club,my jacket zipped up,  
  
Flashed at duke,stuck marijuana in Tristans coffee cup,  
  
Extraterestrial,killing pedestrians,  
  
raping Bakura while hes sceamin':lets be friends!!!,  
  
99% of my life i was lied too,  
  
I just found out that Marik does more dope than i do,  
  
I told him ill grow up to be a famous dueler,  
  
Make new cards about doin drugs and name it after him,  
  
With ppl trying to touch your hands,  
  
like some screaming Yami Yugi fans,  
  
This guy at Pegasus' castle asked me for his autograph,  
  
so i signed it 'Dear Weevil thankz for the suport jackass,  
  
CHORUS...  
  
Stop the tape,this Kid needs to be locked away,  
  
Dr.Tusnami dont just stand there operate!,  
  
Im not ready to leave,im to cute to die,  
  
I'll have to be dragged to he cemetery and and buried alive,  
  
Am i goin or comin i can barely decide,  
  
I just drank a fifth jim bean dare me to die?,  
  
Allof my life i was very deprived,  
  
I aint a man in years and my palms are to hairy to hide,  
  
clothes ripped like hulk hogan(i dont own him either),  
  
I sometimes spit when i talk,I'll fuck any guy that talks,  
  
When i waslil i used to get so hungrey i would throw fits,  
  
How are you gonna feed me mommy,  
  
You aint got no tits!,  
  
I lay awake and strap myself in Bakuras bed,  
  
Put a bulletproff vest on a shoot myself in the head,  
  
im steaming mad,  
  
oh,and by the way in you see Duke or his dad,  
  
tell him i killed his family in the dream i had!!!!!   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know its strange   
  
put could you pleaz reveiw and any flamez will be used to kill Pegasus!!!! 


	2. Superguy feat Mai

Rapping Yugioh Character by steel-angel-iwng-weaver  
  
Chapter two   
  
Seto Kaiba feat. Mai Valentine  
  
Note: another Eminem song this time its superman feat dina rae  
  
(Mai:mmmmmhh)  
u high babe?  
(Mai: yah...)  
yeah?  
(Mai:hahaha..talk to me)  
u want me to tell you something?  
(Mai: uh huh )  
i know what you wanna hear....coz i know you want me baby i think i do to   
{Mai:i think i love you baby)  
I think i love you to   
im here to save you girl  
come be in kaibas world  
i want us to grow together  
lets let our love go   
you know you want me baby  
you know i want you too   
they call me superguy  
im here to rescue you   
i wanna help you girl   
come be in kaibas world  
(Mai: oh man you drive me crazy)  
Bitch you make me hurl   
  
they call me superguy  
leaps long in a single bound  
im single right now  
got no ring on my finger now  
ill never let another girl bring me down   
in a relationship,save it biatch,babysitting,you make me sick  
superguy aint selling shit,girl you can bounce on kaibas dick  
straight to the hip,cut to the chase  
ill tell that mother fucking whore to her face  
play games,says names ever scine i broke up with whats her name  
im a different kiss my ass kiss my dick bitch why ask  
kiss my arm,hit my cash,id rather have you cut my back  
dont put out? ill force you out  
wont get out,ill push you out  
puss blew out,coping shit  
wouldnt piss on the floor to put out  
am i too nice,by you light  
bitch if you died wouldnt buy you life  
what you trying to be,my new wife  
what you Tea,fly through twice  
but i do know one this thats  
bitchs come,they go   
monday through tuesday wednesday  
wednesday through thursday yo  
mabye ill like you one day  
mabye someday well go  
till then just sit yo fat ass on the fuckin runway whore  
  
(chorus) coz i cant be your superguy  
cant be your superguy  
cant be your superguy  
cant be your superguy  
I cant be your superguy  
cant be your superguy  
cant be your superguy  
your superguy,your superguy

dont get me wrong  
i like these whores  
its no rumor  
everyone knows  
cant we fuck  
bitch so what  
thats about as far as your boddy goes  
we'll be friends  
ill call you again  
ill stalk every bar you attend  
youll never know what type of car i would be in  
(Tea:screaming)  
i would like to see how much youll be partying then   
i know you dont want that  
neither do i   
i do not wanna flip when i see you with guys  
to bigger ego  
between you and i   
not a jealous man but chicks lie  
but i guess thats just what sluts do  
how could i eva be just us two  
i never wanted you enough to trust you  
we just met and i just fucked you  
but i do know one this thats  
bitchs come,they go   
monday through tuesday wednesday  
wednesday through thursday yo  
mabye ill like you one day  
mabye someday well go  
till then just sit yo fat ass on the fuckin runway whore  
  
(chorus x2)  
  
i know you want me baby i think i want to do to   
{Mai:i think i love you baby)  
I think i love you to   
im here to save you girl  
come be in kaibas world  
i want us to grow together  
lets let our love go   
you know you want me baby  
you know i want you too   
they call me superguy  
im here to rescue you   
i wanna help you girl   
come be in kaibas world  
(Mai: oh man you drive me crazy)  
Bitch you make me hurl   
  
first thing you said   
(seto as a woman)  
im not stupid  
i hang around people all day   
i dont see what the deal is anyway  
you just normal old kaiba to me   
(seto)ooh yea girl walk that game   
(seto as a girl)  
kissara kaiba i love that name  
like that tattoo..what does it say  
'die in pieces' aww thats great   
(seto)  
first of all you dont know kaiba  
at all so dont grow closser  
that is my ammo for my pistol  
ill whack you off that barstool  
(Tea: gasp)  
theres another lawsuit  
leave whip marks all across you  
good holy-obelisk you must have more that water in that water bottle  
you want what you cant have  
aww woman thats to fucking bad  
dont touch what you cant grab  
end up with two black hands  
put antrax on a maxi pad and slap till you cant stand  
girl you missed you chance  
didnt mean to ruin your plans  
but i do know one this thats  
bitchs come,they go   
monday through tuesday wednesday  
wednesday through thursday yo  
mabye ill like you one day  
mabye someday well go  
till then just sit yo fat ass on the fuckin runway whore  
  
(chorus x2)  
  
i know you want me baby i think i want to do to   
{Mai:i think i love you baby)  
I think i love you to   
im here to save you girl  
come be in kaibas world  
i want us to grow together  
lets let our love go   
you know you want me baby  
you know i want you too   
they call me superguy  
im here to rescue you   
i wanna help you girl   
come be in kaibas world  
(Mai: oh man you drive me crazy)  
Bitch you make me hurl   
  
(chorus x2 with mai singing)  
  
like that one? if you have a suggestion of a song or character to do please reveiw and tell me i was thinking of doing yugi next but what song?  
  
it doesnt have to be eminem it can be britney spears for all i care just got to be fast paced thats all XD  
  
Christina: puppy dog eyes pwease weview


	3. joeys a dog

Rapping Yugioh Characters chapter three  
  
Christina: I'm going out on a limb here introducing Joey Wheeler. Remixed Britney spears im not a girl, not yet a woman  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
I used to think

I had the questions To everything

But now I know That life doesn't always go my way, yeah

Feels like im caught in the middle That's when I realize  
  
Im not a puppy

Not yet a dog

All I need is space

A place that is mine

While im in between

Im not a puppy

There is no need to guard me Its

time that I

Learn to go up against this on my own

I've seen so more than you know now

So don't tell me to shut my eyes

Im not a puppy

Not yet a dog

All I need is space

A place that is mine

While im in between

Im not a puppy

But if you look at me closely

You'll see it in my face

This puppy will always find a way  
  
Im not a puppy

Not a puppy don't tell me what to eat

Not yet a dog

Im just trying to find the human in me Yeah

All I need is space Whoa all I need is space

A place that is mine ...that's mine  
  
While im in between Im not a puppy

Not yet a dog

Not now A place that is mine

While im in between  
  
Im not a puppy (High voice) ooohh...not yet a doggg.....  
  
Kaiba: laughing his ass off but you are! All others: o.0.... 0.0  
  
Christina couch dog!cough well anyway that's a weird one but please review puppy dog eyes


	4. mokuba fooled?

Rapping yugioh characters-Chapter four  
  
Christina: thanks for the reviews guys I might do the songs that you guys suggested thanks a lot   
  
Anyway for now heres Evanescence one of my favourite bands sung by Mokuba Kaiba   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Perfected by nature

Idols of self-indulgence

Just what we don't need

More lies in a world

That never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you hear me?

You know you've got everyone fooled

Look here he comes now

Bow down and glare in wonder

Oh how they love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know he

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you had hurt me

And somehow everyone you have is fooled

Without this mask

Where will you hide?

Can't find yourself

Lost in your lies

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't trust you anymore

Never was never will be

You don't know how you've hurt me

And somehow you've got everyone fooled

Never was and never will

be Not for that you can't save me

And some how now your everyones fool....

Christina: well...well that sounds like Mokuba arguing with Seto...  
  
Well anyway please review puppy dog eyes I need ideas...more ideas im addicted to writing so HELP!!!!! 


End file.
